Whats new ru 2015
---- Здесь представлены новости 2015 года. ---- Текущие новости 20.06.2015 ДНИ ЛЕТНЕГО ВСПЛЕСКА: СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ ОГРАНИЧЕННОГО ВЫПУСКА, ОТКРЫВАЕТСЯ СЕЗОННАЯ ЛАВКА И ЛЕТНИЕ НЕИГРОВЫЕ ПЕРСОНАЖИ! Начинается Летний всплеск! Вот и начинается фестиваль Летнего всплеска, и Habitica перемещается на лето в подводный город Промедления! С сегодняшнего дня и до 31 июля - повеселитесь с нами на солнце! Классовое снаряжение ограниченного выпуска До 31 июля в колонке наград доступно снаряжение ограниченного выпуска. В зависимости от класса, вы можете стать Рифовым ренегатом, Воином - солнечной рыбкой, Рослым моряком или Корабельным знахарем Так что лучше вам потрудиться и заработать достаточно золота, пока снаряжение еще доступно. Удачи! от Lemoness Открывается Сезонная лавка Открылась Сезонная лавка! В продаже сейчас товары летнего сезонного выпуска, включая прошлогоднее летнее снаряжение. The Seasonal Shop has opened! It's stocking summertime Seasonal Edition goodies at the moment, including last year's summer outfits. Все это будет доступно каждый год во время дней Летнего всплеска, но только до 31 июля, так что закупайтесь сейчас или придется ждать следующей возможности купить эти предметы целый год. от Lemoness Летний вид неигровых персонажей Похоже, что неигровые персонажи поддались летнему духу. Ian, Bailey, Matt и Сезонная волшебница развлекаются под водой в затонувшем городе Промедления, а Alex и Daniel переместились на пляж. Даже путешественники во времени поддались веселью, хотя... ой-ой... кажется, они ошиблись сезоном... от Lemoness ---- 17.06.2015 КВЕСТ С ПИТОМЦЕМ - ГОЛОВОНОГИМ МОЛЛЮСКОМ И УЛУЧШЕНИЯ В ОТОБРАЖЕНИИ КВЕСТА Квест с питомцем - головоногим моллюском На Рынке доступен новый квест с питомцем: Кракен незавершенных черновиков! Морской прогулке в один погожий денек приходит конец, когда атакует Кракен. Сможете ли вы отбить щупальца и вычеркнуть ползущие со всех сторон задачи из списка дел - или он так и останется незавершенным черновиком? Если победите, вас ждет награда - несколько яиц головоногих моллюсков! рисунки от Lemoness и Wolvenhalo текст от Lemoness Улучшения в отображении квеста Теперь подробности о предстоящем квесте можно посмотреть на странице команды, нажав на новую вкладку "Информация о квесте" над списком приглашений. Надеемся, это поможет решить, хотите ли вы принять предложение поучаствовать в квесте! от hairlessbear ---- 16.06.2015 СТРОКА ПОИСКА, ФИЛЬТР ИСПЫТАНИЙ, ПЕРИОДИЧЕСКОЕ ОБНОВЛЕНИЕ И ВИЗУАЛЬНЫЕ ТВИКИ Строка поиска Теперь можно легко искать определенную задачу с помощью удобной строки поиска вверху справа на странице задач! от Jiří Chára Новый фильтр испытаний Теперь доступна фильтрация испытаний на основе того, являетесь ли вы их создателем! С легкостью одним кликом выведите список всех испытаний, которые созданы вами. от theHollidayInn Периодическое обновление Для повышения производительности, HabitRPG теперь автоматически обновляется после 6 часов неактивности, чтобы бороться с багами и убедиться, что у вас актуальная версия кода. Конечно, вы можете обновляться и чаще. от cheerskevin Визуальные твики Теперь кнопка Помощь у нас подсвечеа, чтобы напопнить о доступных ресурсах, а также улучшенный стиль элементов при редактировании задач! от excentris и nthomsn ---- 11.06.2015 от Blade и fallenpanda Новый параметр Ежедневных заданий - Повтор У ежедневных заданий теперь есть новый Дополнительный параметр: Повтор каждые Х дней. Вы давно хотели, чтобы такая функция появилась - и вот она, наконец! В первую очередь, пожалуйста, обратите внимание на то, что этот новый параметр требует включения вручную. Мы не внесем каких-то изменений в ваши существующие Ежедневные задания без вашего ведома. Мы так не поступаем! С учетом сказанного, вот описание новых функций: Повторяющиеся задания При помощи функции "Повторять каждые X дней", дополнительного параметра Ежедневных заданий, можно создавать задания, которые повторяются после определенного числа дней: каждые 2 дня, каждые 15 дней, каждые 30 дней... Выбирайте число, подходящее лично вам! Эти Ежедневные задания становятся активными только в установленные дни. Должны платить за квартиру каждые 30 дней? Принимать лекарства через день? Поливать цветы каждые 4 дня? Больше это не проблема. Начальная дата У ежедневных заданий теперь есть Начальная даата. Они не будут активны до ее наступления. Это значит, что если вы хотите добавить задуманное ежедневное задание но не делать его активным пока, это можно сделать, установив начальную дату в будущем! Обновление мобильных приложений Выпущены обновления для приложений на Android и iOS для внедрения новых функций. Пожалуйста, обновите мобильные приложения, прежде чем использовать новые функции. В противном случае повторяющиеся ежедневные задания не будут корректно отображаться в мобильных приложениях! Прочее Анализ данных с помощью Data Display Tool какое-то время еще не будет верно подсчитывать урон от повторяющихся ежедневных заданий. Мы очень скоро обновим его, и анализ вновь будет точен! Если у вас остаются вопросы о повторяющихся ежедневных заданиях, не задумываясь, задавайте их в гильдии для новичков - the Newbies Guild! ---- 05.06.2015 Новое снаряжение: Зачарованный платяной шкаф! Теперь после получения достижения Превосходная экипировка будет доступна новая награда: ЗАЧАРОВАННЫЙ ПЛАТЯНОЙ ШКАФ! Нажмите на зачарованный платяной шкаф, Награду за 100 золота в колонке наград, чтобы получить шанс стать обладателем особого снаряжения! Также случайным образом вы можете получить очки опыта или еду для питомцев. Мы будем добавлять новое снаряжение каждый месяц, но даже когда после того, как текущий запас будет исчерпан, можно продолжать нажимать для получения шанса приобрести еду или опыт. А теперь потратьте все накопленное золото! И пусть Генератор случайных чисел улыбнется вам... от Lemoness и SabreCat Рисунки от Kiwibot, Starsystemic, UncommonCriminal, Zoebeagle, и Andrews38 Раскрыты июньские фоны В магазине фонов доступны три новых фона для аватаров! Теперь ваш аватар может сплавляться на плывущем по течению плоту, проплывать по морю мерцающих пузырей или устроить пикник возле островных водопадов! от (по порядку): Teto is Great, beffymaroo, и UncommonCriminal Новое позиционирование скакунов! Позиционирование скакунов было исправлено: все базовые скакуны смотрелись так, будто аватар едет верхом в дамском седле и совсем сбоку. Теперь аватары сидят как следует, а не цепляются отчаянно за бока скакунов. от Kiwibot, Lemoness, и SabreCat ---- 01.06.2015 Июньский таинственный предмет! О, как таинственно! Все жители страны Habitica, кто будут подписчиками в июне получат июньский набор таинственных предметов, а также возможность покупать самоцветы за золото! Июньский набор предметов будет раскрыт 25-го числа, так что смотрите в оба. Спасибо за поддержку сайта <3 ---- Май 2015 31.05.2015 Последний шанс для набора предметов Зеленый рыцарь Напоминаем: это последний день, когда можно оформить подписку и получить набор предметов Зеленый рыцарь! Если хотите шлем Зеленого рыцаря или пику Зеленого рыцаря, сейчас - самое время! Спасибо большое за вашу поддержку <3 от Lemoness Push-уведомления для Android Мы выпустили обновление для приложения на Android, которое включает новый тип push-уведомлений! Теперь помнить о необходимости оставаться продуктивным просто, как никогда! Загрузите обновление для Android здесь! от Negue 25.05.2015 Раскрыт майский набор для подписчиков: Зеленый рыцарь! Раскрыт майский набор для подписчиков: набор предметов Зеленый рыцарь! Все майские подписчики получат Шлем Зеленого рыцаря и Пику Зеленого рыцаря. У вас еще есть шесть дней, чтобы оформить подписку и получить набор предметов, наряду с возможностью покупать самоцветы за золото! Большое вам спасибо за вашу поддержку - мы действительно полагаемся на вашу помощь, которая позволяет сохранять HabitRPG бесплатной и обеспечивать бесперебойную работу. от Lemoness ---- 20.05.2015 Новый квест с питомцем: Барашек! Похоже в Тасканской местности плоха-а-а-ая погода! Достаточно ли вы с командой усердны, чтобы победить Громового овна? Если так, у вас окажутся несколько курчавых питомцев - барашков... рисунки от Starsystemic и Misceo текст от Salambander, Leephon и Lemoness ---- 13.05.2015 Доступны новые звериные цвета и аксессуары! Говорят, что владельцы похожи на своих питомцев. Теперь для жителей страны Habitica это может быть справедливо, как никогда! Набор звериных цветов и нобор звериных аксессуаров доступны в лавке персонализации. Пришло время пробудить в себе зверя. от Painter de Cluster и SabreCat Улучшения в гостинице Теперь, даже когда вы отдыхаете в гостинице, ежедневные задания будут обновляться каждый день. Важное замечание: ежедневные задания, как и прежде, не наносят урона, пока вы в Гостинице Мы бы не сделали иначе! Раньше во время отдыха в гостинице все ежедневные задания замораживались и не обновлялись на следующий день - даже важные ежедневные задания, вроде "принять лекарство" или "покормить питомца". Многих пользователей это огорчало, которые полагались на такие возможности даже тогда, когда им требовался отдых в гостинице на время экзаменов, болезни, отпуска и т.п. Теперь если возникнет ситуация, например, во время экзаменационной сессии, когда времени или энергии не будет хватать для выполнения всех ежедневных заданий, вы сможете по-прежнему выполнять часть из них, отдыхая в Гостинице. Намного более удобно и гибко! Если вы участвуете в квесте, находясь в Гостинице, вы не будете наносить урон боссу / собирать предметы, пока не покините Гостиницу, а ваши ежедневные задания не причинят вреда членам команды. В то же время вы будете получать урон от босса, если кто-то из членов команды не выполнят их ежедневные задания. Также вы не будете восстанавливать ману ночью, пока не покинете Гостиницу. Если у вас появятся вопросы о том, как работает отдых в Гостинице, спрашивайте в гильдии для новичков - Newbies Guild! от hairlessbear и Blade Скопировать чат как задачу Теперь можно скопировать сообщения чата в список задач! Если сосед написал вам в чате просьбу зайти в магазин или друг напомнил о исторической викторине завтра, сообщение можно сохранить прямо в список задач. Now you can copy any chat message into your To-Do list! If your roommate posted in party chat and asked you to grab groceries, or your friend reminded you about the history quiz tomorrow, you can save it right into your To-Do list. Супер! от Negue и Redphoenix Дополнительно Мы знаем, что иногда в HabitRPG можно запутаться. Теперь легко перепроверить, в чем особенности каждого типа задач, нажав на знак вопроса рядом с его названием. от Lemoness, lefnire, и SabreCat ---- 06.05.2015 Раскрыты майские фоны В Магазине Фонов доступны три новых фона для аватаров! Теперь ваш аватар может забраться на вершины пагод, попозировать перед Мраморным Храмом или проверить, как водичка в Горное Озере! от, соответственно, Teto is Great, Painter de Cluster и Hazel40 ---- 01.05.2015 Изменение баланса навыков После года жалоб на Trello и бесчисленных сообщений на Github, а также после почти пяти месяцев упорных дебатов, программирования и тестирования, наконец, мы выпустили переработанную систему навыков и маны. Спасибо большое всем, кто участвовал в обмене мнениями, посвятил время и усилия! Вот что получилось: ПРИВЫЧКИ НАНОСЯТ УРОН БОССАМ Теперь наносить урон боссам стало проще, даже без использования навыков! Определенно, уже давно было пора позволить HabitRPG учитывать привычки в битвах. До этого мы просто не соответствовали своему имени. МАНА НАПРЯМУЮ СВЯЗАНА С ПРОГРЕССОМ Мана откровенно не работала: вы восстанавливали ее за ночь, вне зависимости, как вы закончили день и связан этот процесс был только с задачами. Это значило, что использование навыков было оторвано от того, как хорошо вам удается справляться с делами в реальной жизни - что не соответствовало цели игры! Теперь вы получаете ману от ежедневных задач и положительных привычек так же, как от разовых задач! Вы также восстанавливаете ману ночью, но теперь сколько вы получите маны зависит от того, сколько ежедневных задач вы выполнили. Кроме того, вы можете потерять ману, отметив отрицательные привычки. Ай! Лучше не You can also lose Mana by hitting negative Habits. Ой-ой! Лучше не позволять себе такого... СИЛА НАВЫКОВ УВЕЛИЧЕНА И УМЕНЬШЕНА Сила некоторых печально известных чрезмерно мощных навыков была уменьшена, как например, Удара в спину (который зачастую приносил больше 1000 золотых монет за раз), Всплеска пламени (который позволял одним ударом нокаутировать боссов, вне зависимости от того, сколько дел вы выполнили за день) и Присутствия духа (который стал причиной печельно известных отчетов: "Я выполнил все ежедневные задачи, и уровень увеличился на 997". Некоторые мучительно слабые навыки были усилены, как, например, Орудия труда и Ослепляющая вспышка. Нам кажется, теперь они понравятся вам гораздо больше. Полное описание изменений приведено в этом сообщении блога. НАПРАВИТЬ ОТЗЫВ Мы понимаем,что некоторым эти изменения покажутся революционными. Мы просим за это прощения! Надеемся, что спустя какое-то время, вы увидите в них радикальное улучшение. Мы подождем две недели (чтобы все смогли привыкнуть к новой системе) и затем 15 мая откроем новую карточку на Trello для ваших комментариев и отзывов. Те, кто захочет переназначить очки характеристик персонажа с учетом нововведений, могут сообщить свой код User ID в этой карточке Github (ваш код UUID можно найти на странице Настроек > API; НЕ публикуйте ваш Токен API!). Эта карточка также используется для обсуждения возможности введения бесплатного перераспределения характеристик, без использования самоцветов. Если вам бы понравилась (или не понравилась) такая возможность, обязательно заглядывайте и расскажите нам. От Alys, Verabird, brandonjreid, ShilohT, betaveros, SabreCat, chimericdream, и всех, кто оставлял комментарии на Trello и Github. Вы, ребята, замечательны! ---- Апрель 2015 30.04.2015 Последний шанс для костюмов, причесок и Солнечных семян Весенней Веселухи! Завтра в Habitica все вернется в норму, так что если вы еще не купили все предметы Весенней Веселухи, что хотели, - лучше сделать это сейчас! Предметы и прически этого cезонного выпуска станут недоступны до следующего марта, а предметы ограниченного выпуска, если и появятся вновь, то по возросшей цене или с измененным дизайном. Так что куй железо пока горячо! Последний шанс для набора Трудолюбивой пчелки Напоминаем: это последний день, когда вы можете оформить подписку и получить набор предметов "Трудолюбивая пчелка"! Если хотите мантию Трудолюбивой пчелки или крылья Трудолюбивой пчелки, сейчас самое время! И спасибо большое за поддержку <3 Скоро новое снаряжение Если вы расстроились исчезновению дополнительного снаряжения, доступного за золото - не переживайте! Мы работаем над кое-чем интересным... ---- 24.04.2015 Апрельский подарок подписчикам: набор Трудолюбивой пчелки! Представляем апрельский подарок подписчикам: набор предметов "Трудолюбивая пчелка"! Все подписчика апреля получат мантию Трудолюбивой пчелки и крылья Трудолюбивой пчелки. У вас еще есть шесть дней, чтобы дописаться и получить набор предметов! Спасибо вам большое за вашу поддержку - мы действительно полагаемся на вашу помощь, которая позволяет сохранять HabitRPG бесплатной и обеспечивать бесперебойную работу. от Lemoness Новые языки Мы добавили три новых языка локализации сайта: китайский (традиционный), сербский и японский! от Paglias, Команды переводчиков на китайский (традиционный), Команды переводчиков на сербский, Команды переводчиков на японский. ---- 15.04.2015 Квест с питомцем - Зефирный Слизень! На рынке доступен новый квест с питомцем: Желейный Регент! Липкая слизь слкеивает всю работу, и жители страны Habitica не могут закончить свои задания. Можете отмыть пол за Желейным Регентом? Если да, получите несколько очаровательных питомцев - зефирных слизней! рисунки от Starsystemic, Leephon, LordDarkly, Overomega и Shaner текст ом Bethany Woll и Theothermeme Ключ от Вольеров - бесплатно после достижения Тройное Бинго Ключ от Вольеров теперь доступен бесплатно, если вы получили достижение Тройное Бинго и хотите выпустить питомцев и скакунов одновременно! Возрадуйтесь, коллекционеры! Обратите внимание, что ключ не будет бесплатным, если вы решите выпустить только питомцев или только скакунов. от gisikw Совершенствование испытаний Теперь ссылки на испытания ведут напрямую к испытанию, а не к началу их общего списка, а когда вы редактируете испытание, название обновляется автоматически! от gisikw, chrisdotcode и TheHollidayInn ---- 07.04.2015 Апрельские фоны В Магазине фонов доступны три новых фона! Теперь ваш аватар может устроить пикник на Цветущем лугу, полакомиться пейзажем Мармеладной земли или восхититься видом Вишневых деревьев! от Rattify, Painter de Cluster и kmcallah ---- 02.04.2015 Последний шанс для мартовского набора предметов Напоминаем: это последний день, когда можно оформить подписку и получить Аквамариновый набор предметов! Если хотите Аквамариновую маску или Аквамариновые доспехи, сейчас самое время! Спасибо большое за вашу поддержку <3 Апрельский таинственный ящик Круто! Что бы это могло быть? Все жители страны Habitica, которые будут подписчиками в апреле получат апрельский таинственный набор предметов! Он будет раскрыт 25-го числа, так что следите в оба. Спасибо за поддержку сайта <3 от Lemoness Солнечные семена Уф! Хоть это и было нелегко, но мы отбили сайт у захвативших его цветов. Но они оставили после себя Солнечные семена! Бросьте Солнечные семена в друзей и они превратятся в веселые цветы до следующего крона! Семена можно купить в Сезонной лавке. Не хотите быть цветком? Просто купите Зелье освобождения от лепестков в Лавке наград, направленное против действия семян. Солнечные семена будут доступны для покупки в сезонной лавке до 30-го апреля! от Lemoness и SabreCat Отправьте сообщение автору испытания Теперь на странице испытания можно нажать на имя его создателя, чтобы открыть профиль и отправить личное сообщение или увидеть, как давно пользователь заходил на сайт, если возникают сомнения в том, что испытание еще активно. от TheHollidayInn Иконки в уведомлениях Теперь, когда вы находите предмет, выполнив задачу, в сообщении о выпадении предмета появляется его изображение. Мгновение удовлетворенности - когда яйцо или зелье, за которым вы давно охотились, наконец-то находится! от TheHollidayInn ---- 4/1/2015 Joy and Doom to All! THE SPRING FLING HAS FLUNG TOO FAR! Run while you can, Habiticans! The floral theme has come to life and is taking over Habitica with horrifying cheer, repeat, the flowers are taking over HMMMPH MMPH MMMHPPPH.... CELEBRATE FLOWER POWER. RESISTANCE IS SILLY. by Lemoness and Baconsaur ---- Март 2015 3/29/2015 Pastel Skin The Seasonal Edition Pastel Skin Set is now available for purchase in the avatar customizations page! This skin set will only be available until April 30th, and then it will disappear until next Spring Fling. by McCoyly Shimmer Hair Colors The Seasonal Edition Shimmer Hair Colors are now available for purchase in the avatar customizations page! Now you can dye your avatar's hair Shimmer Pink, Shimmer Purple, Shimmer Blue, Shimmer Green, Shimmer Orange, or Shimmer Yellow. Seasonal Edition items recur unchanged every year, but they are only available to purchase during a short period of time. This is different from Limited Edition Items, which only recur if something is changed, such as the art or the price. These hair colors may remind some of you of the Pastel Hair Colors that were available last spring. The Pastel Hair Colors have been retired in favor of the similar Seasonal Edition Shimmer Hair Colors. Read more about the difference between Seasonal and Limited Edition items Availability here! by Lemoness, crystalphoenix, and mariahm Survey Badges Awarded The Survey badges have been awarded to everyone who took the survey and provided their user ID! Unfortunately, some people did not include their User ID with the survey. As a result, we have no way of linking the survey with their accounts, and could not give them the "Helped Habit Grow" badge. If you have any questions, please email Leslie. by Sugarfiend and Alys Party Sort Order Now when you change the sort order for your party, it takes effect immediately. You can change the sort order under Social > Party. by ChokesMcGee ---- 3/25/2015 March Subscriber Item The March Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Aquamarine Item Set! All March subscribers will receive the Aquamarine Eyewear and the Aquamarine Armor. You still have six days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness Egg Hunt Quest and Egg Mounts In celebration of the season, everyone has received a free Egg Hunt collection quest scroll! You can find it in the Inventory. Collect eggs by completing your tasks, and you'll be rewarded with some egg pets. Furthermore, the Egg Pets can now be fed... and grow into some glorious Egg Mounts! The Seasonal Sorceress will also be stocking the Egg Quest scrolls until April 30th. Once they're gone, they won't return until next Spring, so get them while they're hot! by Beffymaroo and Megan New Moderator Finally, we have a new moderator on the site: @Beffymaroo! Hooray! Be sure to say hello to her in the Tavern. ---- 3/20/2015 Spring Fling! The Spring Fling is here! From today until April 30th, join Habitica in its sweet celebration. Limited Edition Class Outfits From now until April 30th, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column. Depending on your class, you can be a Beware Dog, Magician's Bunny, Sneaky Squeaker, or Comforting Kitty! You'd better get productive to earn enough gold before they disappear. Good luck! by Lemoness Seasonal Shop Opens The Seasonal Shop has opened! It's stocking springtime Seasonal Edition goodies at the moment, including last year's spring outfits. Everything there will be available to purchase during the Spring Fling event each year, but it's only open until April 30th, so be sure to stock up now, or you'll have to wait a year to buy these items again. by Lemoness Spring NPCs Looks like the NPCs are really getting in to the springtime fun around the site. Who wouldn't? After all, there's plenty more to come! by Lemoness and Shaner ---- 3/17/2015 New Pet Quest: Killer Bunny There's a new quest scroll in the Market! Deep within Mount Procrastination lies a once-sweet beast grown horrifying with neglect. Can you rally your strength to defeat the Killer Bunny? If so, you'll get some bunny eggs! by Draayder, Gully, and TetoIsGreat Egg Purchasing Change You can now purchase quest eggs from the Market after defeating the corresponding boss at least once! Previously, you had to defeat the boss at least twice before being able to purchase the eggs. by Blade Last Day for Survey and Achievement March 18th is the final day to complete this survey to receive or stack the Helped Habit Grow survey! After it is closed, it will take us several days to award the badges. Thanks so much for sharing your feedback with us! by sugarfiend and SabreCat Unequip Buttons It’s now easier to switch your avatar’s costume! You can now unequip all your battle gear, costume pieces, and/or pets from the Equipment page using the new Unequip buttons. by TheHolidayInn ---- 3/10/2015 Survey and Achievement We're giving out the rare Helped Habit Grow achievement to all users who help us out by completing this 10-question survey! If you already received this badge, taking this new survey will stack your achievement. Thanks for sparing a minute to let us know what you think about HabitRPG! by sugarfiend and SabreCat Testimonials Guild We're collecting testimonials from users to display on the front page along with pictures of their avatars. If HabitRPG has been helpful to you and you feel comfortable leaving a short testimonial for us, you can post it here. Thanks for all your help! <3 Chat Extension Horacious Moreau has made a chat extension for HabitRPG! It creates a chat box for Tavern, parties, and Guilds. :) The Chat Client is also open-source! You can check out the project here. by Horacious Moreau ---- 3/3/2015 March Backgrounds Revealed There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can dance in the Spring Rain, admire some Stained Glass, or frolic through the Rolling Hills! by (in order) Sunstroke, Kiwibot, and Uncommon Criminal Android App Notifications The Android app can now remind you to log in! Simply go to Settings and select the time that you want the reminder. by Negue March Mystery Box Wow! What could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of March will receive the March Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 25th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 by Lemoness ---- Back to Top Февраль 2015 2/25/2015 February Subscriber Item The February Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Winged Enchanter Item Set! All February subscribers will receive the Wings of Thought and the Shimmery Winged Staff of Love and Also Truth. You still have four days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness Add Multiple Tasks Got a bunch of tasks you need to add all at once? No problem! Now you can add a batch of tasks all at once by clicking "Add Multiple" under the task entry bar. We hope that this will save you time! by ChimericDream ---- 2/24/2015 SITE DOWNTIME EXPLANATION (AND SLEEPING AVATARS) As most of you probably noticed, the site was down yesterday. We got a surge of new users from Imgur who absolutely flattened the servers by registering all at once, and it proved very difficult to start up again. You can read the technical details in this Github ticket. We're sorry about all of the frustration! At about midnight PST we checked all active users into the inn, "freezing" their accounts so that their incomplete Dailies would not hurt them, in hopes that this would prevent most of the undeserved deaths due to server troubles. That's why your avatar is sleeping! To check yourself out of the inn, go to Social > Tavern > Check out of inn. If you died before we could check you into the Inn, you can restore your streaks under task edit, and all other stats under Settings > Site > Fix Character Values. You should be able to buy back all missing items under Rewards. If you cannot, please post in Social > Tavern and a moderator will help you! Thank you so much to all of our intrepid users who answered questions on social media and in the chat rooms, and to everyone who sent us kind messages while we were scrambling to save the site. You guys are incredible, and we feel constantly lucky to have such a caring and positive community. And welcome, Imgurians! Sorry your introduction was so rocky, but we can't wait to get to know you. There is a Camp Imgur Guild that you might enjoy. Now, back to productivity! ---- 2/17/2015 New Pet Quest: Rocks! It seemed like a simple hike... until we discovered that the cave was alive! You can get the newest Pet Quest, "Escape the Cave Creature," in the Market. If you defeat it, you'll get some cuddly pet rocks! by itokro, Pfeffernusse, Painter de Cluster, and intone Community Guideline Updates We've updated the Community Guidelines to include the following: *Blade, a new mod, is listed! *Private Messages have been added to the guidelines for Private Spaces. *Spamming is now expressly forbidden. *Sexism has been added to the list of unacceptable behaviors. *Making duplicate accounts to circumvent consequences is now expressly forbidden. ---- 2/12/2015 Happy Valentine's Day! Help motivate all of the lovely people in your life by sending them a caring valentine. Valentines can be purchased for 10 gold from the Item Store. For spreading love and joy throughout the community, both the giver AND the receiver get a coveted "adoring friends" badge. Hooray! by Lemoness and SabreCat New Hairstyles! There are a new set of updo hairstyles available in the Avatar Customization page! Have fun customizing your characters. by Crystalphoenix, Mariahm, Painter de Cluster, Leephon, Beffymaroo, Sungabraverday, Lemoness, and Bailey ---- 2/8/2015 Email Notifications We've implemented email notifications for a variety of events, including receiving a Private Message, being invited to a Party, Guild, or Quest, and receiving a gift of gems or a Subscription! We've got some more coming up, too, including the much-requested check-in reminders. Don't want to receive a certain type of notification? No problem! Just go to Notification Settings to tell us exactly which ones you do and do not want to receive. Our messenger dragons will be happy to comply! by paglias and Lemoness Login Type Switching Want to change your email address, or switch from Facebook login to email login (or vice versa)? Good news! Now you can switch it yourself, under Settings! by Lefnire ---- 2/3/2015 February Backgrounds Revealed There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can survey a Distant Castle, toil in the Blacksmithy, or explore a Crystal Cave! by Holseties, Hanztan, and Twitching ---- 2/2/2015 February Mystery Box Ooh... What could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of February will receive the February Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 24th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 by Lemoness New Quest Descriptions We've updated quest descriptions so that when you hover over them, you can now see the Boss or Collection stats and the Rewards that you will gain when you complete the quest! by Blade Spread the Word Challenge Has Ended The Spread the Word Challenge has ended! Thank you to all the participants. It will be some time before the winners are announced because we have to go over all the entries ourselves. Thanks for your patience! ---- Back to Top Январь 2015 1/30/2015 HabitRPG Birthday Bash January 31st is HabitRPG's Birthday! All of the NPCs are celebrating, and we've awarded you a bunch of cake for your pets and mounts! Party Robes Until February 1st only, there are Party Robes available for free in the Rewards store! If this is your first Birthday bash with us, you can find some Absurd Party Robes; if you already got some last year, then you will find the Silly Party Robes. Last Chance for Starry Knight Item Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Starry Knight Item Set! If you want the Starry Helm or the Starry Armor, now's the time! Thanks so much for your support <3 Last Chance for Winter Wonderland Outfits + Hair Colors Tomorrow everything will be back to normal in Habitica, so if you still have any remaining Winter Wonderland Items that you want to buy, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and Hair Colors won't be back until next December, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so strike while the iron is hot! ---- 1/26/2015 Subscriber Outfit Revealed The January Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Starry Knight Item Set! All January subscribers will receive the Starry Helm and the Starry Armor. You still have five days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness New Audio Theme A new audio theme is available: Watts' Theme! You can toggle between Watts' Theme and Daniel the Bard's Theme by selecting the megaphone in the upper right-hand corner. Watts' Theme was created by Harry Pepe. You can visit his LinkedIn page here. by Hpepe4 and Blade Quest Scroll Redesign We've redesigned the quest scrolls so that they are visually unique! Quest type and difficulty is determined by the scroll lining (Easy Boss = Green, Medium Boss = Yellow, Hard Boss = Red, Collection Quest = Blue, Rage Bar Boss = Purple speckles), and an icon symbolizing the quest is located in the lower left. by UncommonCriminal and Rattify Spread the Word Challenge Ending Soon Reminder: January 31st is the last day to enter the Spread the Word Challenge for your chance at winning 100 gems! We will stop accepting new applications on February 1st, but it will be some time before the winners are announced because we have to go over all the entries ourselves. Good luck! ---- 1/23/2015 VICTORY! The Abominable Stressbeast is DEFEATED! We've done it! With a final bellow, the Abominable Stressbeast dissipates into a cloud of snow. The flakes twinkle down through the air as cheering Habiticans embrace their pets and mounts. Our animals and our NPCs are safe once more! Stoïkalm is Saved! SabreCat speaks gently to a small sabertooth. "Please find the citizens of the Stoïkalm Steppes and bring them to us," he says. Several hours later, the sabertooth returns, with a herd of mammoth riders following slowly behind. You recognize the head rider as Lady Glaciate, the leader of Stoïkalm. "Mighty Habiticans," she says, "My citizens and I owe you the deepest thanks, and the deepest apologies. In an effort to protect our Steppes from turmoil, we began to secretly banish all of our stress into the icy mountains. We had no idea that it would build up over generations into the Stressbeast that you saw! When it broke loose, it trapped all of us in the mountains in its stead and went on a rampage against our beloved animals." Her sad gaze follows the falling snow. "We put everyone at risk with our foolishness. Rest assured that in the future, we will come to you with our problems before our problems come to you." She turns to where @Baconsaur is snuggling with some of the baby mammoths. "We have brought your animals an offering of food to apologize for frightening them, and as a symbol of trust, we will leave some of our pets and mounts with you. We know that you will all take care good care of them." by everyone who completed a Daily or a To-Do during the battle! ---- 1/21/2015 THIRD STRESS STRIKE! The World Boss in the Tavern has used a third Stress Strike! Justin the Guide is trying to distract the Stressbeast by running around its ankles, yelling productivity tips! The Abominable Stressbeast is stomping madly, but it seems like we're really wearing this beast down. I doubt it has enough energy for another strike. Don't give up... we're so close to finishing it off! Complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. by Lemoness, Kiwibot, and SabreCat ---- 1/20/2015 Mount Master and Triad Bingo Achievements There are two new achievements you can earn: Mount Master and Triad Bingo! Mount Master is awarded to users who have collected all 90 standard mounts, and Triad Bingo is for those who have collected all 90 standard pets, grown all 90 into mounts, and then rehatched 90 more standard pets. Wow! Note that Quest Pets and Quest Mounts do not count towards Mount Master or Triad Bingo. If you currently meet the criteria, you will be awarded the badge, but unfortunately, if you already released your Mounts, you will not receive the badge until you collect them again. by Taldin, Blade, Lorian, Aiseant, and Hanztan Party Sorting Options In the Party Page you can now sort your friends' avatars in ascending or descending order! To make the change take effect, you'll have to refresh the page. by Blade and Viirus Dated To-Dos Now you can use To-Do tabs to sort and see your dated To-Dos! Simply click the "Dated" tab and only To-Dos with a due date will be displayed. They are not currently sorted by date, but we will be implementing that feature in the future. by Alys Stressbeast Desperation Triggered We're almost there, Habiticans! With diligence and Dailies, we've whittled the Stressbeast's health down to only 500K! The creature roars and flails in desperation, rage building faster than ever. The monster is --- AHHH! --- swinging me and Matt around at a terrifying pace, raising a blinding snowstorm that makes it harder to hit. We'll have to redouble our efforts, but take heart - this is a sign that the Stressbeast knows it is about to be defeated. Don't give up now! Please? The Stressbeast raises its Rage and Defense! Complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. by Lemoness, Kiwibot, and SabreCat ---- 1/19/2015 Second Stress Strike AHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S GOT ME!!!!! Oh, Habiticans, why didn't you do your Dailies?! The World Boss in the Tavern has used another Stress Strike, and this time it's attacked me, Bailey the Town Crier! To save me and the other NPCs, complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! Incomplete Dailies fill the Stress Strike Bar. When the Stress Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack an NPC and regain some health. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. by Lemoness, Kiwibot, and SabreCat ---- 1/15/2015 TYRANNOSAUR PET QUEST and SPREAD THE WORD CHALLENGE! Tyrannosaur Pet Quest In the Market there are now two new pet quests: King of the Dinosaurs and The Dinosaur Unearthed! They both give out the same rewards, including pet Tyrannosaur eggs. The difference is that "King of the Dinosaurs" is a normal pet quest, like all the others, whereas "The Dinosaur Unearthed" has less HP - but also a Rage bar (a la World Bosses) that allows it to heal if you skip too many of your Dailies. Both bosses still attack your party based on how many Dailies are incomplete. Users will be able to buy Tyrannosaur eggs after defeating either boss twice or both bosses once. Have fun! by Baconsaur, Urse, Lemoness, and SabreCat Spread the Word Challenge Reminder In case you missed it, we're running our second Spread the Word Challenge! The rules are simple: make a post some time between December 31st 2014 and January 31st 2015 on some form of blog or social media that tells people about HabitRPG. The top post will be awarded 100 gemS, and the next nineteen top posts will be awarded 80 gemS each. Learn more and join in here! ---- 1/13/2015 STRESS HAS STRUCK! World Boss: First Stress Strike! The World Boss in the Tavern has used its first Stress Strike! Despite our best efforts, we've let some Dailies get away from us, and their dark-red color has infuriated the Abominable Stressbeast and caused it to regain some of its health! The horrible creature lunges for the Stables, but Matt the Beast Master heroically leaps into the fray to protect the pets and mounts. The Stressbeast has seized Matt in its vicious grip, but at least it's distracted for the moment. Complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! Incomplete Dailies fill the Stress Strike Bar. When the Stress Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack an NPC. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. by Lemoness, Kiwibot, and SabreCat ---- 1/8/2015 World Boss: The Abominable Stressbeast! A new World Boss has appeared in the Tavern! All of the completed Dailies and To-Dos of Habiticans damage the World Boss. Incomplete Dailies fill the Stress Strike Bar. When the Stress Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack an NPC. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. Read on for the details! Winter Plot-Line: The Abominable Stressbeast Attacks! The first thing we hear are the footsteps, slower and more thundering than the stampede. One by one, Habiticans look outside their doors, and words fail us. We've all seen Stressbeasts before, of course - tiny vicious creatures that attack during difficult times. But this? This towers taller than the buildings, with paws that could crush a dragon with ease. Frost swings from its stinking fur, and as it roars, the icy blast rips the roofs off our houses. A monster of this magnitude has never been mentioned outside of distant legend. "Beware, Habiticans!" SabreCat cries. "Barricade yourselves indoors - this is the Abominable Stressbeast itself!" "That thing must be made of centuries of stress!" Kiwibot says, locking the Tavern door tightly and shuttering the windows. "The Stoïkalm Steppes," Lemoness says, face grim. "All this time, we thought they were placid and untroubled, but they must have been secretly hiding their stress somewhere. Over generations, it grew into this, and now it's broken free and attacked them - and us!" There's only one way to drive away a Stressbeast, Abominable or otherwise, and that's to attack it with completed Dailies and To-Dos! Let's all band together and fight off this fearsome foe - but be sure not to slack on your tasks, or our undone Dailies may enrage it so much that it lashes out... by Lemoness, Kiwibot, and SabreCat ---- 1/5/2015 January Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can summit a Frigid Peak, shiver in an Ice Cave, or wander through the Snowy Pines! by Kiwibot, Sunstroke, and Rattify Testing Fix for Cron Bug Today we will be testing a possible fix for a bug that sometimes causes Dailies to not reset correctly on the following day. It's a big change, so we will be keeping a close watch on the site to make sure that it doesn't break anything. If you experience any problems with day start or Dailies reseting in the next few days, please let us know immediately on GitHub. Thanks! Date Format Adjustment There's a new option under Settings that lets you adjust the date format. Now you can list dates as MM/DD/YYYY, DD/MM/YYYY, or YYYY/MM/DD. by Verabird ---- 03.01.2015 Январский набор таинственных предметов Блестяще! Что бы это могло быть? Все жители страны Habitica, кто будут подписчиками в январе получат январский набор таинственных предметов! Он будет раскрыт 26 числа, так что смотрите в оба. Спасибо за поддержку сайта <3 от Lemoness Испытание "Расскажите всем!" В честь времени, когда все дают себе обещания на предстоящий год, мы начинаем второе испытание Spread the Word ("Расскажите всем")! Правила просты: между 31 декабря 2014 года и 31 января 2015 года сделайте пост где-нибудь в блоге или социальных медиа, который расскажет о HabitRPG. Автор топового поста будет награжден 100 самоцветами, а авторы следующих девятнадцати постов получат по 80 самоцветов. Узнайте подробности и присоединяйтесь здесь! Зимняя история продолжается После полного веселья предновогоднего дня жители страны Habitica просыпаются от грохота, который сбрасывает с них Абсурдные шляпы для вечеринок. Подбегая к окнам, они видят... паническое нашествие? Мимо с грохотом проносится стадо мамонтов, рычат саблезубые тигры, а динозавры, как пернатые, так и покрытые чешуей, разбегаются и расползаются врассыпную. Жители страны Habitica стоят в оцепенении, разинув рты. Прежде, чем кто-либо опомнился, паническое нашествие волной проходит сквозь город и начинает удаляться, оставляя только следы лап на снегу, завывания ветра и истоптанные новогодние открытки. Жителям страны Habitica рекомендуется сохранять спокойствие и не поддаваться стрессу в это трудное, сбивающее с толку время. Мы отправили SabreCat за напуганными животными из Стойспокских степей и он старается успокоить их, чтобы мы могли поместить их в безопасные стойла. Мы надеемся скоро узнать причину этих странных событий. А между тем, ваших питомцев и скакунов также советуем держать в стойлах. Прочитайте предыдущие выпуски Зимней истории здесь! ---- Наверх Category:News